Keep on Moving
|artist = Michelle Delamor |year = 2017 |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: Light Blue 1B: Dark Teal 2A: Light Brown 2B: Copper Brown |pc = |gc = Heliotrope |lc = |pictos = 165 |nowc = KeepOn |choreo = Jahmilah Alazam |perf = Jahmilah Alazamhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZXrL1dBZN5/ }}"Keep on Moving" by Michelle Delamor is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman with short and curly hot-pink hair, done to the side. She wears a blue transparent top that is cut in the front and back like a crop top but extends to her thighs on either side. The sleeves of the top are golden around her wrists. She wears a black bra and glittery and shiny light blue shorts underneath. She also wears hot pink boot-heels with dark and light blue socks and has six black stars for both sides. For jewelry, she wears a black necklace with golden fragments on it and hot pink earrings. Background The background mostly has interchanging geometric shapes and it mostly consists of triangles. During the instrumental, shapes in form of a flower appear in many interchanging colors. During the bridge, kaleidoscopic shapes appear where then many shapes appear. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your arms down with your fists closed. Gold Move 2: Facing left, slowly lean back and drop your arms behind you. keepon gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 keepon gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Keepon_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Keepon gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''Keep on Moving'' is the first song by Michelle Delamor in the main series. ** Michelle is the third American Idol alum to have his/her song featured in , after (Good Girl) and (Heartbeat Song). * Keep on Moving was released on Spotify on September 22, 2017, a few hours before the preview gameplay was revealed.https://open.spotify.com/album/4V9whsOJ8hjYvlaiEUGR5Y * Sometimes, there is an editing error where the dancer s shoes blend in with the floor. * In the end of the routine, when the dancer makes her final pose, she freezes. * When the first pictogram comes, the song starts at the same time. Gallery Game Files Keepon cover generic.jpg|''Keep on Moving'' Keepon cover albumcoach.png| album coach keepon_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (8th-Gen) SE8E41_918115ec_14.png|Album background (7th-Gen) Keeponava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots Keepon menu.png|''Keep on Moving'' on the menu Keepon load.png| loading screen Keepon coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Behind the Scenes Keeponmoving bts.jpg|Behind the scenes Others Keeponmoving thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Keeponmoving thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Keeponmoving feet glitch 1.png|Editing error with the dancer s shoes Keeponmoving feet glitch 2.png|Another editing error with her shoes Keepon glitch.PNG|Editing error with her shoes and her hair Videos Official Audio Keep On Moving ( from Just Dance 2018) Michelle Delamor Teasers Keep on Moving - Gameplay Teaser (US) Keep on Moving - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Keep on Moving - Just Dance 2018 Behind The Scenes How I Produced "Keep on Moving" featured in Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 - Keep On Moving (Behind The Scenes) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Michelle Delamor Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Jahmilah Alazam Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs by Ubisoft